


【海森pwp】颅内高潮 ASMR

by AnnaLu1128



Series: 海森短篇 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbate
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLu1128/pseuds/AnnaLu1128
Summary: 额外标签：Dirty Talk、Hand Job、自慰简介：这是The Love Book App上市之后的故事。注意事项：*RPS，相信大家都知道萌RPS的规则*啊，安卓机买了Love Book，但是换机后就没了，伤心*可能ooc，标签可能有疏漏，不喜勿看





	【海森pwp】颅内高潮 ASMR

 

_Sonnet 18_

_by William Shakespeare_  

 

_Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_

_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:_

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed:_

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:_

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.*_

 

Chris喜欢在澳大利亚度假，因为这里有阳光，有海滩，能冲浪。但与其说是度假，不如说是和他心爱的Tom一起在他们的海景房里度过美好的假期。毕竟Chris的爱人只有在闲暇的时候才能和他一起在澳洲，在这间为了和他一起生活而买的房子里度过，因此他们都十分珍惜这段时光。

 

现在他的亲密爱人进浴室洗澡了，嗯？你问为什么他们不一起洗？因为Tom指控Chris，说每次他们两个一起进浴室最终都会变成不可描述的事情，一次两次能当作情趣，天天都这样他可受不了，超级累的好吗！——就这样，Chris就被Tom从浴室里赶了出来。

 

等着著名英国演员出浴的Chris有点心急，他坐在地上靠在床边，希望Tom能快点出来。毕竟下个星期Tom就要回英国了，他一分一秒都不想浪费。哈哈，明明还有一个礼拜的时间，可见陷入热恋期的Chris之前有多么思念他的爱人。

 

不过Tom一向喜欢用浴盐在浴缸里泡一会澡，一时半会儿可能出不来。Chris答应了Tom不能突然冲进去，而且他也清楚听到了锁门的声音。

 

拥有金发大胸的澳洲演员默默叹了口气，选择闭上眼睛，想象着Glamour's Second Sexiest Man的裸体被水打湿，肌肤被热气和情欲熏得通红，身体在自己的触碰下微微颤抖，因为害羞而努力抑制住的声音，还有那紧紧吸吮着自己硬屌的小穴......

 

昨夜的画面非常清晰的浮现在Chris的眼前，他低头一看——你好鸭小兄弟，今晚依旧很精神呢！

 

GQ Australia’s Man of the Year有点怨念地看着浴室的方向，有点兴奋地想着待会要将学过瑜伽的恋人掰成什么样的姿势去操他好，正面？后入？骑乘？还是站立位好呢？

 

突然手机亮起，让脑袋里充满黄色废料的Chris回过神，主菜单上的图标让Chris想起最近Tom献声制作的The Love Book——Poetry read by great actors.

 

Chris记得自己第一时间就买下了这个App，并且把Tom负责的诗全部收藏了起来，接着便因为没带耳机，加上当时还在剧组里，重要的是，真人就在旁边——毕竟手机里的诗又跑不掉对吧？便暂时放置了这个App。

 

——嗯......现在是个好时候？

 

这么想着，Chris到床头拿了个耳机，然后返回原位，插上耳机，打开收藏夹里的第一条诗。

 

 

_“Sonnet 18_  

_by William Shakespeare.”_

 

Tom开口第一句就让Chris打了个颤，为了更好的欣赏Tom的嗓音，Chris还故意把音量调得比平常大一格，导致那拥有优雅迷人的英伦腔的主人仿佛就在耳边，温柔的撩拨他的耳膜。

 

Chris下意识的看向浴室，Tom依旧没有出来。

 

_“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  

_And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:”_

 

啊，Tom一直都很喜欢这种充满文艺风范的诗句和文章，每天晚上都会抽出时间去阅读一些书籍，而自己也会靠在他的肩膀上陪他看一会书。

 

虽然过个十几分钟他就会忍不住盯着Tom看，然后再过个半个小时就会忍不住的亲吻这位英伦绅士，在他尝试让自己停手的时候拿掉他手上的书本，体贴的用个书签夹住，接着便会压倒他，在这宽大的床上演示色情文学的精彩内容。

   

_“Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimmed;_

_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_

_By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimmed:”_

 

Chris开始明白Tom为什么喜欢这些诗歌了，如此浪漫的诗句就该由心思细腻的Tom来朗读，被天使吻过的嗓音富有磁性、低沉却又不会太沙哑，拥有古典美人气质的他和这些世界级文学绝配。

 

这令Chris想起Tom在做爱时会用他那绝美的嗓音谈吐淫言媟语。

 

起初Tom会因为害羞而咬紧下唇，不敢漏出一丝呻吟，不过只要稍作鼓励，Tom便会开始喃喃爱人的名字，然后泄露一些气音、娇喘，接着还会不停的向他索吻。而在临近高潮的时候，Tom的声调会逐渐提高，若是在这时候坏心眼的停下的话，还能收获英国绅士带着哭腔的恳求和扭动的腰肢。

 

想到这，Chris不禁吞咽了一口唾沫，抬手隔着沙滩裤揉了揉完全勃起的阴茎。

 

还有，如果在Tom高潮后不给他调整的机会，继续以猛速抽插的话，他会哭着求你停下，给他一点时间平复高潮的余烬。但倘若你不听，他便会指责你是禽兽，并用有点沙哑的声音胡言乱语，噢，还有带着颤抖的尾音，这点可不能忘了。

 

_“But thy eternal summer shall not fade,_

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;_

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade_

_When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:”_

 

每次Tom录音的时候他都不在场，毕竟他们两个都是大忙人，除非一起拍戏、宣传或者同时放假，否则他们都不会见到彼此。

 

但通过镜头，Chris还是能稍稍观看到Tom的录音现场的。

 

Chris记得他曾在推特上看到一段影片，Tom正认真地读现在这首Sonnet 18，虽然他不是很了解文学，但也不妨碍他欣赏Tom美丽的姿态，而屏幕里的他仿佛散发着神圣的光辉——不可轻慢、不能亵渎。

 

啊，Tom肯定是天上派来的使者，美丽又高贵，崇高而庄严——而这个天使是属于我的。

 

 **——He is mine, and mine alone.** *

  

_“So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_  

_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”_

 

“Chris？”来自英国的美人终于出浴了，本来打算叫爱人去个洗澡，却看见Chris坐在地上低声喘息着。

 

——发生什么事了吗？撞到了？

 

有点担心的Tom靠近了一点却发现......

 

——噢，他可能把这位大金毛晾太久了。

 

“Honey~What'cha doin'~？”Tom瞬间变身成为恶作剧之神，他故意松开浴袍的腰带，然后四肢着地坐在Chris的旁边。

 

Chris侧头看向还散发着热气的爱人，看着他白里透红的肌肤，还有一脸坏笑的样子——就像是一只调皮的小天使，然后手上的动作也不停止，持续擼动着手中硬得快发疼的性器。

 

“Listening to ASMR.”

 

澳洲大甜心凑近Tom的脖子，埋进颈项间深深地吸一口，香甜的血橙味混杂着薄荷的芬芳，让他的性器又硬了一圈。

 

“What kind of ASMR made you so turned on？”Tom伸手拿掉爱人另一边的耳机，塞进自己耳朵里。

 

**_“Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?”_ **

 

——自己的嗓音清晰地从耳机里传出。

 

什么鬼就ASMR了！Tom红透了脸，旁边的Chris还在自己耳边喘息着，Tom从没想过自己的声音能让他的伴侣兴奋到这种程度。

 

“Tom, darling.”Chris在Tom侧颈旁呼出一口热气，让正在害羞的Tom抖了一下，“Help me, please.”

 

说完Chris就扯掉两人的耳机，抓住Tom暖暖的手，让他握住自己粗硬滚烫的阴茎，自己则不断的抚摸、亲吻Tom的身体。

 

望见Chris如此饥渴的模样，此时的Tom化身为了诡计之神，依旧红着脸的他决定逗逗自己的爱人，“你想让我怎么做，亲爱的？”

 

“你喜欢我的声音对吗，Chris？”Tom用指腹重重地刮了一下巨物的冠状沟，引得Chris粗喘一声。

 

“喜欢我在你耳边低语，在你耳边娇喘。”受过专业训练的演员Tom Hiddleston先生能流畅的说出羞耻的话语，说完后Tom还不忘了拨开爱人的金发，含住他的耳垂，稍稍用力吸吮了两下后舔向他的耳廓，让Chris忍不住把Tom带进怀里，将手伸进爱人的内裤里揉着他肉呼呼的臀瓣。

 

“毕竟你每次听到我的声音后你就会变得更大更烫......啊......”Tom快速地撸动着手中的柱体，并打算继续撩火，而Chris也不甘示弱，用骨节分明的手指磨蹭着Tom湿软的后穴。

 

“Huh？”Chris有点惊讶，小穴居然松软得能直接捅进去。

 

“Surprise~”Tom嘿嘿笑了两声，亲吻了一口金发恋人，然后慢慢往Chris的手上坐，“我刚刚在浴室里做的准备。”

 

“Tom....你......呃、哈啊......！”Tom趁Chris被吸引了注意力，抽出Chris的手，并故意加速手上的动作，小孔流出的汁液在摩擦中发出啧啧的声响。

 

“我喜欢你填满我，你每次都能顶到我的深处，那感觉爽极了。”Tom不断吐露淫话，并不时轻轻搔刮顶端的小孔，搓揉底部沉甸甸的肉囊，“有时候你还会趁我处于前列腺高潮的情况下继续抽插，噢天呐，那时候我全身都软了，前液还一直往外涌，搞得彼此都湿透了。”

 

“Oh....Tom.....Sweetie....My....Tom.....ha......”如此露骨的话语从这位英国绅士口中说出，Chris觉得他要支撑不住了。

 

Chris尝试挺动腰肢去操Tom的手掌，或者伸手将Tom的手包起来疯狂撸动。

 

可是Tom不怀好意，他不允许Chris这么做。

 

如果Chris挺动腰肢，Tom便微微松手、停止动作，如果Chris想伸手去碰，他便推开、按住金发甜心那调皮的手，甚至直接用拇指堵住上面的小孔，示意澳洲小棉袄如果再不听话就不让他射。

 

“Tom....Baby please.....”没想到居然遭报应的Chris恳求他的爱人放过他，赶紧让他高潮。

 

虽然Chris想直接推倒Tom，埋进那只属于他的温柔乡，但现在这样做也未免太没有情趣了一点。

 

“嘿嘿。”调皮够了的Tom终于不再折磨他的恋人，“I love you, Chris.”

 

听到这句Chris瞬间绷紧了身体，失神地靠在Tom身上，解放了出来，白浊溅到了Tom的手和彼此的小腹上。

 

“Satisfy with my dirty talk？”Tom侧头吻上Chris的头发，等他平复心跳。

 

“哇噢！”Tom一下子就被Chris扑倒，见他那仿佛已经失去理智的眼神Tom就知道今晚他的小屁股又要遭殃了。

 

“Oh my love, my husband.* ”Chris低下头，稍长的金发垂下，触碰到了Tom的脸颊，有点痒。

 

**“Talk dirty to me.”**

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.《莎士比亚十四行诗》 作者：威廉·莎士比亚
> 
> 夏日怎能與妳譬喻比擬  
> 妳的可愛溫和夏日難及  
> 五月花蕾惡風吹襲落地  
> 夏日租約倏忽轉瞬到期  
>    
> 有時天眼高灼炎炎難耐  
> 更見烏雲常蔽金色面容  
> 古今紅顏難逃紅顏色衰  
> 命運無常季候欺凌作弄  
>    
> 妳的永恆夏日卻將長存  
> 美貌紅顏必也永世不減  
> 死神難誇妳為地府美人  
> 因妳芳名已成不朽詩篇  
>    
> 除非人世已經滅絕無生  
> 此詩必將永傳與汝永恆
> 
> 2.出自《The Red Necklace》，by Sally Gardner，原句：“You will be mine, and mine alone, do you understand？”
> 
> 3.出自《Romeo and Juliet》，Act 5 Scene 3，by William Shakespeare，原句：“Oh my love, my wife.” （虽然这句很简单并且随处可见但我觉得还是应该放上来，毕竟莎翁迷抖森森~）


End file.
